Tragedy
by trmmusicgirl
Summary: This is a story that takes place 20 years after the Hunger Games. Minnyhaha is forced into the games with her best friend. What will she do to win these games? I hope that you enjoy this story. Please review if you get the chance. Thanks. :
1. Chapter 1

It had been twenty years since the rebels took over the Capitol and destroyed the hunger games and all the old arenas. I was five when it happened. Chaos had erupted all over Panem, Capitol rebels who had gotten a hold of some weapons and killed the president and the rest of the government. My mother told me they were unhappy with the changes the new president made, that they wanted everything to go back to the way it was, when the Capitols people had easy lives and endless entertainment. They wanted the Hungers Games back. " Why would anyone want that?" I asked her. " Nobody knows baby but it will be okay as long as we are a family."

CHAPTER 1

I'm running through the forest trying to hunt the way an old tribute named Katniss did back during the second rebellion. My bow is an old one my father bought before the Capitols retake-over. I manage to shoot a squirrel, not enough to feed my family of four but still something. I trudge back home, disappointed by my lousy catch. I told my brother I would bring back a lot so we could have a good meal before the reaping tonight. Yes I said reaping. The Capitol restarted the Hunger Games after they took over. Only this time we don't get the little silver care packages, and four kids are taken each year instead if two. I had a bad feeling in my gut that this year was going to be my last reaping.

I hear a slight noise behind me and take aim at what was following me. I catch sight of my good friend Chaos Flint, his name is kinda funny because he is so nice and peaceful. I lower my bow and smile at him; he steps out of the shadows and gives me a sly grin. My heart melts at the sight of him, that tall and muscular build that can easily snap someones neck in half yet can make soft and beautiful sounds come out of the guitar in his room. "Hey Minny" he says as he ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away and glower at him, I hated my nickname he gave me, it makes me feel small and powerless, my real name is Minnehaha (which means laughing water in an old language called indian) Brackletter. I roll my eyes at him when he starts laughing at my reaction. I fix my hair and continue on my way. Chaos stops me and turns me around. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with oh so long ago. "Aren't you curious as to see what I've caught today?" he asks me. I nod not showing that all I want to do right now is lean up and kiss the heck out of him. He smiles and reaches around and hands me his hunting pack with out letting go of my arm. I open the bag and my mouth drops open in shock; he caught enough animals to feed three families. He beams at my reaction and reaches in and grabs a fat rabbit and hands it to me. I start to protest but he tied it to my belt and wouldn't let me give it back. This was one of the many reasons I loved him, his stubbornness. I thank him and say goodbye, we both head off in pursuit of home.

I get home to find my brother asleep and my mother preparing a pot for stew. I untie the rabbit and the squirrel from my belt and I hand them to her, she smiles and gets to work cleaning them. I walk to the room my brother and I share and try to wake him. "Leon, wake up Leon." I whisper in his ear. He stirs a bit, yawns, and then sits up. He sleeps all the time now that school has let out. I leave the room so he can get privacy. I was super nervous for the reaping today. I am 16 now and I have a higher chance of being one of the two girls that go to the arena to die. My brother, only 13, has little to nothing to worry about. Still we try to not show how nervous we are.

We eat the stew in silence then Leon and I get dressed to go to the reaping. My parents hug my brother and me and walk with us to the town square. Hand in hand we arrive at the square and go to our specific areas and wait for our names to be drawn out of the dreaded bowl. A man with red spiky hair walks onto the stage and addresses himself as Rupert Doily. I zone out as they go through they history of the uprisings, not really caring about us being crushed under a more superior foot, twice. I come back to earth when Rupert says, "Alright let's draw our tributes!" Many people clap and whistle while the rest of us sit silently and stare ahead. "Now for our first girl tribute we have Minnehaha Brackletter!" I stand shocked for a second then compose myself and walk confidently up to the podium. I catch sight of Chaos; he is glaring at Rupert like he was going to break him like a twig. I try to make myself look fierce but only end up looking mad so I stop. "For our first guy we have Leon Brackletter!" I hear my mother scream and then see my father catch her as she faints at the sight of both of her children being chosen to die in an arena. That's when my confidence plummeted, I almost fell down when I saw my brother, my baby brother, walking out of the crowd with the same determined look on his face that I had. " I volunteer as tribute!" I hear, momentarily grateful for the volunteer until I see who it is, Chaos steps out of the crowd, walks right past Leon, and stands close beside me. I stare at him with sadness in my eyes till he looks down and sees how much I was hurting, he then reaches over and grabbed my hand giving it a strong squeeze. "Now what is your name volunteer?" Rupert says, "Chaos, Chaos Flint" Chaos growls out. Rupert flinches at the harshness of Chaos' voice but recomposes himself and announces the next two tributes. "The next girl is Majest Mar" Majest, she was my friend when we were younger. Now she is one of the people I am probably going to have to kill. "For the last boy we have a Spencer Wildwood". A tall and lanky boy quickly strides up to the front, obviously scared, when Majest links pinkies with him he calms down but only a bit. Chaos looks over and links hands with Majest connecting us all together, I smile a bit at this then remember where I am going. I look up at Rupert not an emotion showing on my face, he looks incredulously at our linked hands then shakes his head and says, "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" A song plays and we are escorted into the justice building. As soon as the door closes behind us I press my face against Chaos' shoulder and cry. I get torn from him and thrown into a very comfortable room to wait for my visitors. My family is the first to enter, my mother runs in crying and latches on to me not letting go, I hug her tightly then let go. My father smoothes my hair back then plants a kiss on my forehead then whispers in my ear to try as hard as I can. Leon looks at me with sadness then catches me in a bear hug, I hold on to him tightly, grateful he won't go through what I am about to go through. "Memento vivere," he said remember to live. The peacekeepers push them out of the room and shut the door behind me. I had no more visitors.

They escort me out of the room and shove me onto a train then close the door behind me. I turn and try to find my way to the car the holds Chaos but only find my room and a locked door. I kick the door and scream for Chaos for what seems like hours before someone opens the door. Rupert frowns and scolds me for bad manners then, seeing that I obviously don't care let's me go through to the other car. I find Chaos, Majest, and Spencer sitting at a table with a plate of untouched food in front of them. Chaos stands up, takes my arm and leads me over to the empty seat beside him. I keep holding on to his arm even as I have sat down he didn't seem to mind but he pried my fingers off his arm then grabbed my hand. Rupert sat down, "Now since district 13 doesn't have a victor I am going to mentor you to the best of my abilities." he says sympathetically. I inwardly groan at the thought of Rupert mentoring us then I realized I have already gotten military training from my father, and I know how to use weapons so I will at least stand a chance in the arena, so will Chaos. I think of Majest and how she grew up as the butchers' daughter, she might know a little but I still worry about her. Rupert looks at us expectantly waiting for us to eat. I look at him and then I take a bite of the food. "I ate before I came to the reaping, I'm full." I say then I excuse myself and walk to my room in the other car. I hear a chair scrape behind me but I stare straight ahead. I walk through the door separating the cars and stop at my door, I turn around and see Chaos standing close behind me. I stare at him trying to say all the things I need to say with my eyes, "Why did you volunteer?" "You know only one of us survives?" "I won't be able to kill you." "What will happen to us?" "What do you think the arena is this year?" "Which one of us will go home?" "I love you." He seems to understand because he reaches out and engulfs me into a hug that feels as though nothing could hurt me. "I know, we will figure everything out." he says. He rests his chin on the top of my head, still holding me close, protecting me. The door opens and Spencer tells us we have to see the reaping of the other districts. Chaos waves him off, he let's go of me. I look up at him; he wipes a tear off of my cheek I didn't know I had cried. He looks into my eyes then leans down and kisses me on the lips. It was a quick, butterfly kiss but enough to make my heart skip a beat. I watch as he walks out the door and I stand there wondering what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I watch the reaping only halfway paying attention, I only notice a few tributes, a crying twelve year old boy from 8, a big muscular guy from 2, and one of Katnis Everdeens children from 12, and us, us crying, us holding hands, us standing united. Ceasar Flickerman comments on us holding hands. I smile knowing we got the audiences attention. "OK! Now I think we have made an impression on the Capitol!" said Rupert. I roll my eyes, of course we did we were the first district to show we are united since the third quarter quell. I get up, suddenly very tired, and go to my room in the next car. I literally fall into bed and go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning with Chaos sleeping beside me. I look at him, and he looks so carefree and young. His eyes open and he smiles at me then scoots closer and falls right back asleep. Majest walks in announcing breakfast then sees who is with me and immediately shuts up and backs out the door. I inwardly thank her for understanding and leaving me this time with Chaos. I push the jet-black curls from his forehead and think of how I am going to get him home to his family. I stare at him and take in this moment for I will probably never experience it again. His tan skin compared to my pale skin, his black hair to my red hair, but his eyes are what make me love him over and over again. They are that beautiful deep blue that you could get lost in like getting lost at sea, and those beautiful blue eyes are staring at me. We lock gazes only for a second the he tilts up my chin and kisses me full on the mouth, not a butterfly kiss mind you, a kiss that means that it will probably be the last. The kind of kiss that makes you want more. He pulls away and sighs, regarding me with those blue eyes then he throws off the blanket and quietly slips out of the room. I stare at the door, waiting for him to come back but he doesn't so I decide to at least look presentable for breakfast. I comb my hair and put it in a ponytail, then grab a pair of what looks like jogging shorts and a t-shirt and join everyone else in the main car.

When I get there I stop in my tracks, Katnis Everdeen, the face of the rebellion, the girl on fire, the mockingjay was sitting beside Rupert listening to him ramble on about some guy named Cinna. I obviously made some sound because everyone stops his or her conversation to stare at me. Katnis rises from her chair and motions me to the one right across from her. I slowly sit down without taking my eyes off of her. She looks at me like a predator regarding prey and I give her the same look back, this somehow amuses her and she scoffs and turns back to her conversation with Rupert. This infuriates me for some reason. "What is she doing here?" I blurt out, gesturing to Katnis. "Since 13 has no victors the Capitol has graciously allowed us to borrow Katnis from 12" Rupert says. I roll my eyes at this, great, another person who is probably going to get me killed in the arena. Katnis sees this then speaks up for the first time since I walked in the room "I know how it feels to have your sibling called to be sentenced to death Minnehaha, I know how it feels to know you, or someone you love is probably going to die in a dreadful arena, don't take me for a fool child," This in turn makes me look up and glare at her, "The difference is you could do something about it, you could volunteer for Primrose, I could not volunteer for my brother. But now my best friend in the whole world is going into that arena with me and I will not be able to kill him." I say, as I watch her comprehend what I was saying. At first she looks sad then alarmed. "You guys are already targets to the Capitol, after that whole united we stand thing you pulled you have been labeled as to be killed within the first thirty seconds of the game. Do you understand that? My advice, act like you hate each other for the remainder of training and in the games you can team up, you got that? Otherwise you are just saying 'kill me kill me!'"

Everyone was silent after hearing this. I didn't want to train on my own; I wanted to train with Chaos. He is the only who can push me past my limits. "Do you have anymore advice? Or can I go back to sleep?" I ask. "As my mentor told me I suggest you stay alive. Also, I need to know what you can do, starting with you, Minnehaha."

I roll my eyes but still tell her what I can do, "I can shoot with a bow pretty well, I've had military training, I can wrestle, and I can easily identify edible plants." I say in a bored tone. Rupert looks at me with surprise as if a dainty little thing like me could actually do all those things. I gave him a look that said, "What you do not believe me?" and he turned away. Chaos spoke up next, "I am really strong, and I also have had military training and experience with a bow, and can fence." I had forgotten about the fencing lessons he took as a child. Katnis nodded her head then turned to Majest, "and you?" Majest looked her straight in the eye, "I am able to throw a knife and hit any target, plus I know how to get away, fast." Katnis smiled at her, "and Spencer what can you do?" Spencer regarded her coldly, "I can run faster than the deer at home and make nets." I look at Spencer puzzled by this, we don't have rivers or lakes at 13, and how would he know how to make nets? Katnis obviously thought the same thing because she was looking at him weird too.

"Alrighty then, well at our next stop some designers will get on the train, they want to get a head start on choosing your opening ceremony costumes so they will be here so be up and ready to go." Katnis says.

That's when I see it a little trace of pain and suffering in her eyes, I put two and two together and figured out why she was even here, her last child was chosen for the hunger games, he is so young and she couldn't bear to train him only to watch the gamemakers make sure he dies in the arena. I remembered my mother, her screaming and falling to the ground at the sound of both of her babies being sent to certain death, I can only imagine the pain Katnis might be in. I soften up a little bit, this is so much worse on her. I get up and leave heading to my room to figure out what I'm going to do in the arena.

I think of Katnis and how devastated she would be of her child died, then my mother and her devastation, then I think of me, If I lived Chaos would die, I would have no one and I would die of loneliness, I ponder every thing going on in my head. I finally come to a conclusion, I am going to save Katnis' son. After finally figuring out what I am going to do to save him I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I wake up the next morning to a short, skinny woman in a purple wig breathing on me face with a huge smile on her face. "AAAAHHHH!" was all I said as I fell out of bed in a tangle of sheets and comforters. The wig lady laughed and helped me up, "Well aren't you just hil-a-r-ious!" Hi! I'm Chrissy Bell and I'll be your designer for the games!" she said in a squeaky high-pitched voice. I remind myself to not dread this as she literally drags me from the room by my wrist. She eventually sits me down on a couch and orders a latte for me. "Ok cutie, now here's the deal this year I'm going to design your costumes based on your personality!" I almost spew my latte all over Chrissy, "Chrissy, that may not be the best idea for me because, well my personality won't exactly make the crowd like me."

"Nonsense! Honey you Are as cute as a button!" she says as a notepad materializes out of nowhere and lands in her hands, "Now tell me what do you take interest in?"

I pause for a second then take a deep breath and set down my latte, "I like to study this ancient civilization called Rome, I like art, and I am trained in militaristic combat, anymore you need to know?"

Chrissy looked at me with a confused expression on her face, "How do people dress in Rome?" I hold out my hand for the sketchpad and draw a quick and simple toga, the way a lady would wear it.

She studied my sketch then looked up at me, "Do you design clothing too?"

I look at her, shocked, "No, I mean I like to draw but I never have had the money to afford designing clothes."

She smiles at me, makes a few more sketches then closes her notepad, "Ok sweetie I have all the designs I need! Thanks for being a great model and thank you for introducing me to a new dress design!" she says as she walks/hops out of the car. I ponder over her reaction to my drawing then shrug it off; it won't matter if I'm a great artist anyway, since I'm going to die.

I finish drinking my latte then immediately regret it, it made me all jittery and I couldn't stay sitting for more than twenty seconds. I try everything to try and tire myself out, jumping jacks, running in circles, hurdling over the couch a couple of times, even dancing, but I couldn't stay still so I ended up laying on the floor face down until the caffeine wore off. It wasn't long till I felt two hands grasping my shoulders and picking me up off the ground. I look behind me to find Chaos staring at me with a quizzical look, "Why on earth were you on the ground?" I sigh, "Chrissy gave me a latte and I drank all of it now I'm all hyper and I've been laying on the floor resisting to move because if I move I feel I won't be able to stop and all I want to do is sit on that couch over there and be lazy." I say all in one breath, I pout and cross my arms showing my distress. Chaos set me down the started laughing, "You can be really funny sometimes you know that right?" he said in between breaths.

"No! Really? I haven't noticed" I say in a sarcastic voice. I turn to go back to my room, "No, wait Minny, I wanted to talk to you," I look at him; the face he is giving me tells me I won't like the conversation we were about to have. "I wanted to tell you that I am going to do everything I can to get you back home, whether you like it or not," I look at him, appalled, then I start backing to my door. I didn't want to hear this, this wasn't my plan, and how am I supposed to tell him I plan on dying in that arena? He grabs my hand and I try to jerk it away but he has an iron grip. His eyes bore into mine, "Minny, I can't let you die in there, I just can't ok?" tears were brimming up in his eyes. "You think I'll be able to live knowing that you sacrificed yourself to save me? Do you think I'll be able to carry on with my life after I left my best friend in the arena to die? Chaos, I, I just don't think I can live with myself if I lost you." I say as I look at the ground, tears filling up my own eyes.

"Then what do you plan to do Minny? Kill yourself in the arena? Get massacred in the first thirty seconds?"

I look in his eyes, "Chaos, I plan to die fighting or die beside you."

He looked taken aback by this and in his shock he loosened his grip, I slipped out of his hand then ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I collapse into my bed ad start bawling. How am supposed to save Katnis' son when Chao is trying to save me?

About an hour later someone was knocking on my door. "Go away Chaos!" I said.

"It's not Chaos, it's me, Majest."

I stop crying and look at the door, Majest? What is she doing at my door? I crack the door open slightly then look at Majest, "Is Chaos with you?" I say cautiously.

"No, he is in the main car pouting." I let her in. "I heard everything you guys said back there, Minnehaha, it isn't just about you not being able to live without your buddy it's something else isn't it?" I look at her and contemplate telling her my plan, what the hay she was my best friend I should trust her. "Ok but if I tell you my plan you can't tell anyone, especially Chaos and Katnis." I say. She swore and I told her my whole plan, how I was going to drive all the attention to me in training, how I was going to sabotage my interview, and how I was going to do everything I could to protect that boy in the arena. "I mean the way I see it is 13 used Katnis during the rebellion, I think it's about time we repay our debt." I say, hoping Majest would understand.

She thought about everything I said then nodded, "I'll do everything I can to help you out, I agree, it's time 13 repaid it's debt." I smile and hug her, she was my best friend and she understands.

"Right then we have to come up with something you can do while I pull the attention to me." I say, totally pumped now that I have a partner.

"I could convince him during training we are trying to help him and get him away from the beginning bloodbath."

I think about it then agree, "But if I don't rendezvous back with you guys the first day assume I'm dead and protect him as best as you can. Promise?" I say as I hold out my pinky for a pinky swear. She links her pinky with mine, "I swear." We talk about pretty much everything as we sit in my room waiting for dinner to be made when Majest says, "So what's up with you and Chaos? I mean you guys have got to be more than friends." I almost spewed the water I was drinking.

"Wait what? There's nothing really going on with me and Chaos, I mean, I'm not really sure at all. Well we did kiss, twice, but I don't know if that means anything to him." I say, I had never really given a thought about it, I just accepted it. Majest looks at me like she doesn't believe a word I am saying. We hear someone knock on my door, "Dinner's ready in the main car." Spencer said on the other side of the door. Majest gets up, "I think we should include Spencer in your plan, he could be very helpful, and we can't leave him to fend for himself." She says as she walks away. "You like him don't you? You like Spencer and you don't want him to get hurt?" I call after her. She stops at my door and only slightly nods her head, then walks to the main car. I sit on my bed for a few minutes; I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be the one to kill the person I loved. I finally get up and walk to the main car. No use in worrying about these things, I can't save everyone.

Chaos wasn't at dinner, nor did he answer his door when I knocked. I waited for him to come and lay in bed the way he did the night before but he didn't. I stayed up as long as I could but he didn't come. The next morning I woke up and found him in the main car eating breakfast. "Chaos? Why have you been ignoring me?" I ask. He looks at me with a surprised face, "I haven't been ignoring you! I've just been thinking." He walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. "I just want to keep you safe Minnehaha, but when you said no I didn't know what to do. I-I just don't want you to die in there." His voice cracked, the strong and silent Chaos' voice just cracked, because he didn't want me to die in the arena. I look up in his eyes; genuine concern with a little bit of aching pain was what I saw in them.

"Chaos, you and I, we are indivisibiliter ac inseparabiliter, indivisible and inseparable. If you die in that arena then so do I. I won't leave you there; I'm staying with you, always." He looked at me, surprised at first and then he was kissing me. It wasn't a careful kiss; it was the kind of kiss that is desperate. Like if he let me go just then I might die and he'd never see me again. I let him kiss me then I kissed him back. My head was basically blank, all I thought, felt, and breathed at the moment was Chaos. Nothing could've ruined that moment, except for maybe Spencer standing in the doorway and staring at us with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice way to ruin the moment Spence." Chaos growled. I punched him in the shoulder. "Chaos it's not his fault that we were in the most used car on the train." I said playfully.

"I knew you guys liked each other or something. Ever since he grabbed your hand at the reaping and the way you looked at him when he volunteered. But in the arena that's dangerous, the last time a couple was in the arena all hell broke loose. And they ended up making the generations after have a harder life than before. Don't make it worse on the kids of the future, they don't deserve it." Spencer said this as he walked to the table and grabbed an apple. I stared at him, dumbfounded, I hadn't heard him really speak since the other night, and here he is, giving a speech, which no one else could have delivered with the ease that he just did.

"Spencer that's not what I plan to do. And don't blame Katniss and Peeta for everything that happened. You should blame the Capitol, them with their arenas and entertainment. They were the ones that formed the whole stupid games; Katniss and Peeta were just trying to survive." I snapped at him. Why I was defending Katniss, I had no idea, but what I did know that at the moment I finished my little speech I noticed Katniss standing in a corner, white-faced.

"You kids shouldn't speak that way, especially where you are going. The Capitol has been good they let the rebels live, even your father Minnehaha. If the Capitol was truly evil they would've had him tortured and executed." She said, and all I thought was how did she know my dad? He never talked about Katniss, only my mother did. Every time she told of a glorious battle with Katniss and the Capitol my father wrinkled his nose and walked away, disgusted. Whatever I don't want to find out what she did to make him hate her so. So naturally I ignored her and walked to the other car. My hand was on the doorknob when Spencer grabbed my arm, "Minnehaha heed my warning, what you and Chaos have can be destructive, not only for the people around you but to yourselves. You need to either stop it or keep it secret from the Capitol." He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm, "Wait Spencer I need to talk to you, just not here." I dragged him to Majests room and shut the door behind me.


End file.
